It's a wonder we've come so far
by allienicole16
Summary: This story is about Jackie and Hyde after the 'Get off my Boyfriend' incident. However it goes in this whole new direction. The beginning is the future and it eventually makes it way to the past. Read and Review!
1. You Should Have Stayed Gone

**Author's Note: ** **Hey guys. I know i should be working on I can never change you. But I was sitting down in the tunnel today (that's under the library at the university i go to) anyways so i was sitting there and inspiration just struck me. So I started writing. This is a dark fic. It's got death in it. And So you dont spoil it for yourself dont read ahead. Dont even skim ahead. Read it line for line and dont look forward. You wont know who it is that I'm talking about till the end and that's the point. Let me know if you like it cuz then i'll continue. If you dont i'll make this a one time deal. But just let me know. The link below is a link to a youtube video that I made. It's Hyde and Jackie and i have a few of them on there. So feel free to check it out. Anyways Let me know what you think cuz I'm really proud of this one. Oh the bold sentences are people other than the main character who is talking. The italic sentences are the main character talking. As always review. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

I own nothing. 

* * *

It's a Wonder We've Come So Far

Chapter One: You Should have Stayed Gone

The car slowed to a stop in front of a house that had always felt like home to her, but now it felt cold and abandoned. That feeling wasn't what she expected, but under these circumstances she understood why. Death surrounded and choked the life out of this home that was once so happy and bright. She choked back the sob that threatened to escape, a sob that would have cemented the truth. He was gone, he was gone and she never had the chance to say that she was sorry. Sorry for all the horrible things she'd done. She'd never ever get the chance to make things right. Gathering strength she never realized she possessed, she got out of the car and slowly walked to the door.

**-SLAM-**

Then again she wasn't surprised when he ex best friend slammed the door in her face. She was public enemy number one in her eyes. Enemy because of all her mistakes, all the times she could have set things right but never did. She knocked again and surprisingly was let in. Once inside she was half temped to retreat back to her car, because looking at the outside was nothing compared to being inside. Inside the pain, anger, sadness, and even resentment couldn't be hidden. She slowly walked around, taking everything, all the while searching for the familiar faces she hasn't seen in so long. Realizing that they had probably retreated to the only sanctuary they'd ever known she followed. However what she found wasn't what she'd left behind. The scene before her wasn't happy; in fact it wasn't even sad. It was completely emotionless. She walked down only to earn glares from the people who she has once called her friends. 'That was before,' she thought as she jumped up onto the deep freeze. What happened next started her, but she wasn't at all surprised as the joint was lit and passed around. What surprised her was when it was passed to her.

**"He would have wanted you to be a part of this." **Once of them uttered as she took a long drag from it. She passed it back as she let the effects calm her. Suddenly she felt it…the emptiness that has seemed to take over, but hadn't made its presence known until now. As soon as she felt it she felt more of herself breaking until she realized she was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Her ex best friend walked over and looked at her.

**"What gives you the right to cry?"** She said through clenched teeth.

_"I loved him. I loved him so much and he never knew."_ She cried loudly enough to silence everyone.

**"Well you're going to have to live with the fact that he never knew that. That he died thinking that the woman he loved hated him."** She said before she took her seat once more.

Silence was all she was met with as she jumped down and headed towards the door.

_"I should never have left."_ She said more to herself than the group before she opened the door and left.

* * *

The line of cars was so long, however it didn't even compare to the line inside. So many people had gathered to say good bye to a man that died too soon. She took her place in line, hoping that none of her old friends would recognize her. She didn't want a scene. Not here of all places. When she got to the front a hand was offered and a warm smile from a woman who was more of a mother to her than her own. Finally she was alone with him. Well as alone as she could be with 300 people around her. She stared at him and she could have sworn that he was sleeping and would wake up any second. However she knew better.

_"Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."_ She cried as the tears poured from her eyes. As she felt herself being gently lifted up she knew she has to tell him even if it was only the empty shell of him, she had to tell him. _"God Steven I love you. I love you baby come back! Please I'll do anything please just come back! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH STEVEN PLEASE COME BACK!"_

Her screams could be heard throughout the room even as she was carried out. Everyone bowed their heads as they felt sorry for the girl they assumed was his lover. However her friends knew better and even though they knew this wasn't the place to confront her, they wanted to make her shut up. After all it was her fault **Steven Hyde** was gone. It was **Jackie Burkhart**'s fault that he was gone…and she knew it.


	2. Would You Take it Back?

**Author's Note: Okay so now to answer a few things for you guys. This is a dark and sad story yes. But all is not as it seems. See there is some light at the end if the tunnel if you will. Anyways. This chapter I go back and I put you right where it all began. Right when things went wrong and words were said that never should have been. That last chapter was one of the best chapters i've ever written in my honest opinion. I loved it. I know i didnt get many reviews on it and i imagine i pissed a few people off doing it but hey you cant make everyone love you. Oh here's a fun fact about the last scene with Donna and Jackie...that scene is no fiction...in my life i had a friend who lost a person she was horrible to in the end and she broke down like that. And I asked her if i could use it and she said yes. It's retooled a little but it's still that almost exact same conversation. Anyways enjoy. I want to thank Casper1990 (always there for a review when i need one...I love you!), Chrissy, kmacat, tsuki00, and Zenkindoflove (your emails make me smile. I'm so glad you understand where i'm coming from with this.). Your reviews made me so happy I was smiling all day yesterday. Keep it up. Okay so this new chapter goes out to you guys. As for I can never change you...I have a sick puppy that I'm taking care of right now...my 1 and 1/2 year old puppy is sick so i'm trying to write and take care of her at the same time. I'm hoping to have it out by friday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The scenes are from that 70's show i just retooled them. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Would you take it back?

Jackie slowly walked down the stairs to the basement for the first time in two weeks. She knew that everyone would be gone because being down there without him didn't feel right. She walked past the couch, never once glancing at his chair and walked into his old room. Immediately she was hit with a smell that was all him and tears fell from her eyes. "Steven." Jackie cried as she fell onto his bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I was just so embarrassed and angry. I never hated you. I spent the last two years missing you. But the way things ended. Steven, why'd you have to die?!" She cried as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Jackie…doll wake up. I have to tell you something." Hyde yelled at her. "Come on baby please wake up." Growing frustrated he turned around to face his 'companion'. "I cant talk to her at all?" His question was met with a no. "Than how the hell is this supposed to work?"

"Have patience Steven. She has a lot to learn and little time to learn it. As for now you have a few things of your own to discover."

"Like what?"

"Like what would have happened if Jackie had never left Point Place."

Hyde looked around. "Okay I thought the whole point of dying was to I don't know rest in peace…no learn things that don't matter now that I'm dead."

"Come Steven, there's much to show you."

Hyde took one last look at Jackie. "Whatever." Hyde said as he followed his 'friend'.

* * *

"Steven." Jackie said as she sat up and looked around the room. She could have sworn she heard his voice.

"Wondered when you were going to wake up." Donna said from her spot by the door.

"If you've come to yell or hurt me so more save it." Jackie said as she sat up.

Donna shook her head. "You know what you did and I guess you feel bad about it. But I'm not here to yell. I found something the other day that you should see."

"What?"

Donna tossed a stack of envelopes to her. Jackie looked down and saw her name on the front of them.

"He wrote to you everyday. I'm the only one who knew about it, but I thought he got rid of them. Any way he wrote to you up until he died."

Jackie felt a tear slide down her face. "What happened to his zen?"

"It left when you did." Donna said as she sat down in the chair across from the cot. "Why'd you leave Jackie?"

"A lot of stuff happened after the whole 'Get off my boyfriend' disaster. I guess in a way I was just running away from everything."

"You know he never told us what happened after that disaster."

"He didn't?"

"No all he ever said was you two broke up. So since he's gone I guess it's up to you. Make me understand Jackie. What happened that was so bad that you had to leave Point Place to get away from it?"

* * *

"Oh it is such a relief knowing I don't have feelings for Michael." Jackie said as her and Donna walked into the living room. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at Kelso and Annette who were making out on the couch.

"Oh yeah." Kelso said as Jackie looked up at Hyde. Everyone in the room was silent until Jackie bolted out the front door.

"I don't know why she was so upset. I was barely touching you." Fez said as he took his hand off Hyde's shoulder. Everyone watched as Hyde looked at each of them then left the room.

"Guess everyone wants a piece of me." Kelso said.

"Michael!" Annette said as she stood up and left.

"Wait Annette baby." Kelso said as he chased after her.

Donna slipped out the front door and found Jackie sitting on the steps. She sat down next to her and waited for Jackie to say something.

"Why'd I say it Donna?"

"Maybe you're not as over Kelso as you thought."

Jackie looked up at Donna. "But I…oh god." Jackie said as she began crying again. Donna held her friend until Red kicked them off the front porch.

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight. After my grandpa's funeral Kelso and Annette are making out on the couch, Jackie sees them and yells 'Get off my boyfriend'?" Eric said as Hyde nodded. "Right in front of you?" Eric asked as Hyde nodded again.

"Yeah it brought the whole funeral way down." Fez said as Hyde stood up and began to pace.

"Hyde that's horrible man. You know what's even worse? I totally missed it." Eric said.

"Yeah, well nobody else missed it. Half the freaking town was there. Today at the hub, you know that kid Jimmy with the headgear? He said he felt bad for me. Jimmy Headgear felt bad for me!" Hyde yelled as he continued pacing. "I knew it was a mistake hooking up with Jackie and I did it anyway. You know why? Cause she makes you stupid. I bet Kelso was composing symphonies before her." Hyde said as he sat back down. Kelso walked in with Annette and looked at Hyde.

"Hyde, man, I just want to say I'm sorry, because what Jackie did to you was embarrassing! I mean, you must be so embarrassed…I told a lot of people what happened and they all agreed just really embarrassing." Kelso said as Hyde got up and walked over to the freezer.

"Kelso now is not the time." Eric warned his friend.

"No, I just want to buck our boy up, because what happened was so embarrassing!" Kelso said as everyone watched Hyde begin to lose it.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass! Forman hold my popsicle." Hyde said as he threw said Popsicle at Eric and walked towards Kelso who was hiding behind Annette. Eric quickly got up and held Hyde back.

"Whoa Whoa, okay you know what? Why don't we go upstairs and look at the new JC Penny catalogue," Eric said as he led Hyde upstairs, "There's a full color section on bras…word has it that the airbrush guy totally missed a nipple." Eric said as he led Hyde to the kitchen.

* * *

Donna watched Jackie put together decorations as she tried to decide whether or not to ask her about Hyde. "So have you talked to Hyde about the whole 'Get off my boyfriend' disaster?"

"Jackie looked up at her. "No! And why is everyone making such a big deal about it? It's like every time I walk into a room people look at me funny. Donna, how do you deal with it?"

"Jackie, the reason people are making a big deal about it is because it sounds like you still have feelings for Kelso."

Jackie glared at her. "Like I said yesterday I don't. I think the only reason I said it was because I was having an allergic reaction the Forman's cheap generic soda." Jackie said as Fez walked in sucking helium from a balloon.

"Oh no, a giant read head! Please don't crush me please!" Fez said as the girls laughed.

"Fez, would you stop screwing around. Now did you finish the balloon walk way of love yet?" Jackie asked.

"You bet I did. When Nina see it she's gong to be so impressed, her balloons will become my walkway of love if you know what I mean."

"Fez that's disgusting." Donna said as he sucked in more helium.

"Oh no the giants angry, run! Run! Run for your lives." He yelled as he ran out of the gym.

"What a freak." Jackie said.

"You need to talk to him Jackie."

"I know and I will. I promise."

* * *

"Well you and Jackie are certainly a mess. I remember before Nina when my love life was a mess, perfect now, though. Not like yours which is just a mess." Fez said from his spot next to Hyde on the couch. Hyde didn't even look at him as Fez stared hoping to get some reaction from his poor sad friend. Before he could say anything else the door opened and Jackie walked in.

"Steven, I called 3 times within the last half hour."

"Yeah, I figured it was you cause all the calls came during the commercials for the newlywed game." Hyde said as he tried to stay cool.

Jackie sat next to him completely confused. "So what now you're not taking my calls?" Jackie's question was met with silence. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

Hyde jumped up and looked at her. "Because it's a big deal when you yell get off my boyfriend to a girl who's on someone who's not me."

"Steven, I cannot be held responsible for the things that come out of my mouth! It didn't mean anything."

"So that's your story? It didn't mean anything?"

"Right, so you're just need to get over it."

Hyde nodded at her then crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, don't worry. I'm over it…in fact I'm over you."

Jackie suddenly shot up and looked at Hyde. "Wait, Steven, what are you saying?"

"He's saying he's breaking up with you. What, you're not paying attention because I'm at the edge of my frickin seat here." Fez said as Jackie looked at him then Hyde.

"Steven?"

"Jackie, I think you need to go and think about what you want because I won't play second to Kelso."

"But Steven…"

"No…either you go and think about it or we're over. Like I said I will not play second to Kelso."

Jackie took one last look at Hyde then left. Hyde watched her go then sat next to Fez again.

"So I have a girlfriend and you have a girlfriend who loves another." Fez said as Hyde got quiet again.

* * *

A few hours later Jackie came back to the basement and found Hyde alone. "Steven I have to tell you something."

"Well if it's get off my boyfriend don't worry cause I already heard it."

"No I have to tell you that you were right." Jackie said.

'I didn't want to be,' Hyde thought to himself as he continued to listen to Jackie.

"When I said that, it did mean something and I thought it didn't because sometimes I want something because other people have them. Like once, I made my dad buy me a pet rat because my cousin had one. But then the rat got so disgusting I made my kitty cat hunt it."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Who's the rat? Am I the rat?"

"No, no Steven…look okay I spoke to Annette. She made me realize- okay maybe I do have some left over feelings for Michael and then she said that if I really wanted him, I'd have to fight for him. But Steven, I know in my heart that the only person I want to fight for is…myself."

Hyde stood up and looked at her. "What? Yourself, Jackie that's stupid."

"No it's not stupid. All my life I've let men dictate how my life is run, I let my father do it, Michael, even you Steven. I can't do that anymore."

Hyde looked at her as she watched his eyes and for the first time since she walked in he realized that his glasses weren't on. "Alright, what does the mean for us then?"

Jackie watched his eyes and saw a flicker of hope in them. "It means we're over. I cant be with you. I just can't."

Hyde looked down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Hyde said as he looked up at her, "Goodbye Jackie."

"Goodbye Steven." Jackie said before she left.

* * *

"I remember feeling like I was hurting a little boy because the way he looked at me. Donna I didn't mean to hurt him."

"So that's why you left?"

"Part of it, the other part happened two days later. I was a bitch to him."

"What happened?"

"You're going to hate me."

"I already do hate you Jackie."

"It's going to make it worse."

"What happened?"

* * *

"Steven what are you doing here?" Jackie said as Hyde walked into the room she shared with Donna.

"I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

"Jackie…I…I love you." Hyde said as he stared at her.

Jackie looked at him and ignored what her heart to her to do. "Well I don't love you Steven. I can't."

"Why? Why cant you Jackie?"

"Because I am who I am and you are who you are."

"So?"

"I have to marry for money. I can't marry for love Steven. So no I don't love you."

Hyde walked up to her and took her face in his hands. "I love you Jackie whether you believe me or not. This isn't you. I know it isn't. When you wake up from this stupid selfish bitch act that you have going on, you know where to find me." Hyde said as he started to walk out.

"No Steven you have to realize we can't be together. I'm rich and you're poor. We can't it just can't happen."

Hyde looked at Jackie with pity in his eyes. "What's happened to you?"

"Don't you pity me Steven Hyde, I'm better than you. You're nothing compared to me. Now get out."

* * *

"You said that?" Donna said as she looked at Jackie with hatred in her eyes.

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. I'm so sorry. God Donna I loved him. I loved him so much that day I just…I didn't know it. I ignored what my heart said to do and just went with what my head said. I don't know what was wrong with me. I didn't mean it Donna."

Donna felt her hatred begin to crumble as she looked at the girl on the bed. She got up and walked over to her. "Jackie."

"Oh god Donna…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I take it all back…I take it all back."

Donna watched as Jackie broke down repeating that last phrase over and over again as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. It was in that second that Donna realized why Hyde held onto the thought of Jackie for all those years and it was in that instant that Donna decided to help her because she owed it to Hyde.

"Jackie, can I ask you something?"

Jackie sat up and looked at Donna. "What?"

"Would you take it back? If you could take back that whole day would you?"

"God yes Donna I'd take it ALL back. Everything, every hateful world every phrase, I'd take it ALL back."

"Okay…then there's something you should know."


	3. See What She Sees

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I was trying to finish I Can Never Change you to the best of my ability by adding a little to already done ending...it's up by the way. Any ways this chapter is...well it's what i like to call the explaining chapter. You'll learn a few things about what happened. Not everything yet because then i wouldnt have much of a story left to tell. Let me just say this though. Bear with Hyde...he's...going through something and this character of hyde...and you'll notice especially in this chapter isnt exactly the hyde we've come to know and love. He's different...but in a good way. Just let him grow on you. LOL. When you see the bold sentences those are hyde's sentences in a flashback. The italics are all flashbacks. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. And if you havent read the ending of my other story or if you have read it and didnt review...shame on you. LOL Just please review okay?! Thanks! love ya guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Three: See what she sees

"I wouldn't do that." Hyde said as he watched himself walk into the hotel room with a really skanky nurse.

"Oh, but in this world you did. You see Steven, because you told Jackie to decide if she wanted you or Kelso when you did, you changed history's events."

Hyde stayed silent as he watched himself tell Jackie what he'd done. "But I wouldn't do this."

"You would have Steven."

"I really don't want to see this anymore."

"It gets better."

"So this is the worst it gets?"

"No, it isn't."

"What could be worse than this?"

"Oh you'll see Steven."

* * *

"Steven did what?" Jackie asked as she stared at Donna.

"For Eric's birthday last year we went to see this fortune teller in Madison and the whole time we were there Hyde kept calling her a fake and saying that the whole thing was really just a waste of time. So she finally, I guess had it, and looked at Hyde and said fine if you don't believe me then why don't we tell your fortune. Of course Hyde was like as if you could. However he sat down anyway and she handed him her tarot cards and asked him to cut the deck as he thought of a question. Then something happened. The cards she drew…you could tell by her face that they weren't good. She asked us to leave the room so she could talk to Hyde and when it was done…he came out and he just looked…different. When we got home he was sitting on the hood of the Camino when I could him. He didn't look at me…I wasn't even sure he knew I was there. Then he made a wish. He wished for a second chance to make things right again."

"Why would he do that?"

"He never said. He just got up and went downstairs. Maybe he told you in one of those letters."

Jackie picked up one of the envelopes, and then looked at Donna. "I'm sorry Donna."

"I can see that. Listen I have to go, but I'll be around." Donna said as she got up. "Don't disappoint us Jackie."

"I won't." Jackie said as Donna left.

Jackie twirled the envelope in her hand before she opened it.

_**Jackie,**_

**_I don't know where you are or why you left, but I…I feel like I need to write to you. So I am. I miss you…god I never felt like this before. Even when Bud and Edna left…I never felt like this. But then you leave and it's like this whole new feeling happens and I can't explain it. Mrs. Forman says that I miss you…so I guess she's right…I miss you. Anyways…I've been listening to Zeppelin a lot lately. I guess it's all that'll help me get things clear. Zeppelin usually does that for me. Whenever I listen to 'Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'…I think about you. I miss you Jackie. You've been gone 6 months and I guess…I miss you man…I miss you doll. That's it I guess. Maybe I'll keep writing…or maybe I'll stop. We'll see._**

_**Steven**_

Jackie set the letter down as tears fell from her eyes. "Who's…oh…Jackie?" Kitty said as she came down and found Jackie.

"Oh Mrs. Forman," She said as she crumpled to the floor, "I'm…I'm…god…I never…I never…Oh I never…Why didn't I?"

Kitty held onto her as she cried her eyes out until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

"_Alright look Steven do you want to be with me?" Jackie asked as Hyde shrugged. "No a shrugs not gonna cut it…Steven I need you to say something…Alright look I'll even go first…Steven I want to be with you, and you?" Jackie said as she waited for his response._

"_I…can you hang on a second," Hyde said as she turned around and frogged Kelso, "Would you get out of here?"_

"_God if you want me to leave all you gotta do is say please." Kelso said as Hyde frogged him again._

"_Fine, Please." _

"_That's better." Kelso said before going inside. _

_Hyde turned around and looked at Jackie. "Jackie I do want to be with you."_

"_Because you lo…"_

"_Don't push it."_

"_Okay." Jackie said as she kissed him._

"That's how we got back together?!" Hyde said as he watched the scene before him.

"Yep, it was kind of cute compared to the other times."

"There are other times?"

"Yes…there are a few more times."

"How did this life get so screwed up? Why can't I let Jackie tell me she loves me? Why can't I just admit to everyone that I love her? What is so hard about that? I mean I did it in my world why couldn't I do that here?"

"In this world you are very different Steven. You couldn't open your heart in this world as you did in yours. I'm not sure how you managed to do it but you did. And it changed everything."

"I don't know either. I guess…I guess I just realized that this girl could be the one to save me."

"And she could have saved this version of you too…had you realized it."

"Could have?"

"Let's go ahead a little further."

"How much further?"

"To Christmas."

* * *

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate.

"It's no problem sweetie." Kitty said as she took a sip from her cup.

"How did you know I was down there?"

"I saw Donna leaving when I came home…I know she doesn't like being down there alone so I thought maybe Eric was down there."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being Eric."

"Oh it's fine dear. So want to tell me what you were doing down there in my son's room?"

"Your son?"

"Red and I often referred to Steven as our son, and he never seemed to mind."

"I think you told me that once, in your letters."

"I probably did."

"I was down there reading a letter that Steven wrote to me. Donna gave me a whole stack."

"She did? I thought she might. She didn't know, but I knew about those letters too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who told him to."

"Why?"

"Because he needed to let it out, I could see how much losing you was hurting him so I found a way for him escape the pain without ruining his reputation with his friends."

"Sounds like Steven."

"He was predictable."

"Yea he was."

"Which letter was it?"

"The first one he wrote."

"I see."

"Mrs. Forman."

"Yes,"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she looked at Jackie.

"To Steven, how did he?"

"Oh…I suppose you are the only one who doesn't know. Okay I'll tell you, but I need you to know something first."

"What?"

"This was **NOT **your fault Jackie."

"It wasn't?"

"No, not matter what everyone else says, it wasn't your fault."

"Why is everyone blaming me? I mean I know I hurt him, but I haven't talked to Steven since the day before I left and we didn't exactly part on good terms."

"The day Steven…honey it was the 2 year anniversary of your leaving."

Jackie stared as Mrs. Forman as she let this sink in. "So that's why."

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning…which happened to be 2 days before the anniversary."

* * *

"_**Mom,**" Hyde said as he walked into the kitchen and found Kitty sitting alone at the table._

"_Oh hi Steven, are you hungry?"_

"_**No…can we talk?**" Hyde asked as he sat down._

"_Sure, what about?"_

"_**These.**" Hyde said as he set down a box._

_Kitty stared at the box as she took the lid off. "Steven."_

"_**How long have you two been writing to each other?**" Hyde said as he stared at the woman he often referred to as his mother._

"_For about a year now."_

"_**Why didn't you tell me? Don't I have a right to know?**"_

"_She asked me not to Steven, just like you asked me not to say anything to anyone about your letters to her."_

"_**I know, but...**"_

"_Steven…I promised her."_

_Hyde paused and looked down. "**I read them.**"_

"_I assumed you did."_

"_**She said she loves me.**"_

"_I know she did. And I believe that she does."_

"_**Then why did she leave? Huh? Why if she loves me so much did she leave me? Why did she tell me I wasn't good enough for her? Huh? Why?**"_

"_Steven…I don't know. All she would say about it was that in that moment, when she told you the things that she told you…she knew there was no going back. That's why she left."_

"_**She left because she didn't think I would forgive her for what she said?**"_

"_That's part of it…I don't know the other reason. She hasn't said."_

"_**I just can't believe this.**" Hyde said as he got up and began pacing the room.  
"Steven calm down."_

"_**That stupid fortune teller was right.**"_

"_What?"_

"_**Oh…Eric and Donna dragged us to some Fortune teller in Madison on his birthday and she 'read my future' and turns out some of it might have been true.**"_

"_What did this fortune teller tell you Steven?"_

_Hyde sat back down as he thought back on what the psychic had said. "**First she said that I was a strong willed person who knew what I wanted. Then said that if I wanted to have the future I wanted so desperately I was going to have to try new experiences and deal with unexpected events. Next she said that I was going to have a new life or something and that I was going to go on a voyage.**"_

"_Was that all?"_

"_**No, the last thing she said to me was the answer to my question…she said an unexpected event was going to occur and that it was going to have to do with hate and a mortal wound, and then she showed me the lovers card and said that it was the basis of the reading. **"_

"_Steven those fortune tellers are liars. You know that."_

"_**I know, but…what if she was right…I mean just a little bit.**"_

"_But she wasn't."_

"_**What if she was?**" Hyde said as he stared at her._

"_Okay if she was then you'll deal with it."_

"_**Mom… I need to go see her.**"_

"_I know."_

"_**Where is she?**"_

"_Florida."_

* * *

"_Look at who decided to finally show up." Jackie said as she walked over to Hyde. _

"_Jackie, are you still mad? Come on, man, this is not a big deal. I mean six months ago, you would have thought this was really funny." Hyde said as he tried to reason with her._

"_Yeah, six months ago…Steven, you cant act like this forever. I need to know the guy I'm in love with isn't gonna blow me off for a roomful of toys." Jackie said as she tried to knock some sense into him. _

_Hyde looked at Jackie as he thought about how to answer her and decided to go with the funny route, hoping to make her less angry. "That's not a guarantee I can ever give you."_

_Jackie didn't find any humor in this; in fact it pissed her off even more. "Well, things are changing, Steven. I mean, we're practically grown up."_

"_Yeah, and you know what? I'm just trying to have a little fun before I settle down and life goes to crap."_

"_Is that what you think, that life with me will be crap?"_

"_That's not what I said."_

"_No, it's okay. At least now I know how you feel." Jackie said before she walked off._

"_Jackie…" Hyde said as he tried to get her to come back before he gave up and went off to find Fez. _

"I couldn't even find it in myself to spend time with her? I choose toys over her?" Hyde asked the man.

"This version of you couldn't choose her."

"God this is so stupid. You're lying…yea that's it this is just some phony stupid angel crap that doesn't make any sense. I should have known Forman wasn't lying when he told me about that angel dream. Let me guess you're the same guy."

"Yeah…however unlike your friend Eric, you're not dreaming Steven."

"Yeah I know I'm dead. I still don't believe that any of this is real. I wouldn't do these things."

"You wouldn't…but he would. Don't you listen?"

"Yes I listen I just don't care."

"Steven you have to care!"

"Why? Why should I bother with any of this? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to go on some great cosmic quest or whatever the hell this is! I didn't ask for this!"

"Yes you did."

"What?"

"You did…you asked or rather wished for it after that fortune teller read your future."

"What…wait do you mean when I wished for a second chance?"

"Exactly,"

"Okay let me guess this straight. I wish for a second chance…I die…and now I'm getting my second chance yet I'm dead. Yeah makes loads of sense there."

"You know what I'm sick of you. I'm sick of your attitude. The powers are doing a lot to help you Steven and you're being a child."

"Well I have no idea what's going on. First you tell me that I have a lot of things to learn and that Jackie does too for some reason or another and now you're telling me that I wished for this…God this is so typical." Hyde said as he walked around. After a few minutes of silence Hyde looked back up at the Angel. "How much more of this do we have to go through?"

The angel looked down at his watch then back at Hyde. "Not much more. She's almost all caught up."

"What?"

"Nothing lets go."

"Where are we going this time?"

"We're going to meet 'Donna and her prince Eduardo'." He said as he walked away.

"What?" Hyde said as he followed the angel.

* * *


	4. Now the Truth of the Matter is

**Author's Note: OMG thank you guys so much for your positive reviews and encouragment. I dont know how well this chapter is going to go over with people. But i worked very hard on this one. The next chapter we'll end the walk through of the show and move on to the changing of the past. I wanted to end it in this chapter...however i decided against it. The next chapter is going to short because i dont want to push this story too fast. So as always review. It only takes a second and that second brings a smile to my face and encourages me to continue cuz i've almost given up like 10 times. So thank you. Ohh yeah and i found a certain someones last name from on of the epis in season 8. So when you see that i'm not kidding. LOL. Thanks again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Four: Now the Truth of the Matter is…

"He knew where I was." Jackie said as she stared at the table.

"Yes. I told him because I know how much not knowing would have hurt him."

"I'm glad you told him."

Kitty looked at Jackie with tears in her eyes. "Part of me is glad that I did and part of me isn't."

"What?"

Kitty took Jackie's hands in hers and looked into the young girls eyes. "This next part is hard to tell you because…oh honey he was going to see you."

"What?"

"The night of the 2 year anniversary Steven decided to drive down to get you. No one else knows that, but me."

"He…He was coming…to get me?"

"Yes, but something happened. He was in Illinois when it happened." Tears began to fall from Kitty's eyes as she struggled to continue. "We got the call the next morning. They said that Steven was unconscious at the hospital in Chicago. They said he'd been in an accident with a drunk driver and has sustained major injuries."

"Oh my god," Jackie said as tears now poured from her eyes as well.

"By the time we got there…oh honey it was too late."

"Steven…it was my fault."

"No…don't you ever think that Jackie."

"But if I hadn't left none of this would have happened."

"Stop…Stop blaming yourself. Jackie you have to see the positive."

"Where is there positive?" Jackie asked as Kitty looked at her.

"He loved you so much. In fact he loved you so much that he decided to go and get you and bring you back here."

"But he wouldn't have had to go if hadn't left."

Kitty paused as she thought of what to say next. "Jackie, everyone has regrets, things they wish they could take back, but God has a plan for all of us. This is yours and Steven's what his."

"But what kind of plan is this?"

"I don't know honey."

"Kitty…I'm sorry."

"Jackie don't be. It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"What is she doing here?"

Jackie and Kitty looked up and were met with the angry faces of Kelso, Fez and Eric.

* * *

_Jackie walked around the bridal show with Stacy as she planned her dream wedding._

_"Stacy, this is so much fun, you know, I never thought I'd end up here. Steven never wants to discuss marriage."_

_Stacy looked at Jackie. "Steven?"_

_"My butler, he's so uppity." Jackie said as Fez walked over to her. "Eduardo, where's my purse?"_

_"I was mugged…" Fez said as he tired to give her a good reason._

_"Donna, come to my cousins wedding this weekend and check out her band." Stacy said as she ignored Fez._

_"All right, we'll be there." Jackie said as she laughed and Stacy smiled at her._

_"No we won't Donna," Fez said as he put his arm around Jackie, "it's insane."_

"She went to a bridal show with Fez." Hyde said as he stared in disbelief at the scene before him.

"She wanted what she thought she'd never get."

"Why would she think-"

"Because this Steven could never be that vulnerable, or that open with her."

"What?"

"Watch,"

_Jackie walked in the basement and found Hyde sitting in his chair watching T.V._

_"Hey."_

_Hyde looked at her then turned his attention back to the T.V. "Hey, thought you'd be on a plane back to Prince Eduardo land by now."_

_Jackie closed the door and walked towards him. "Donna's mouth is as big as her feet."_

_"Jackie, what the hell were you thinking?"_

_"Look, Steven, I know it's a crazy thing to do, its just…I kno-I wanted to know what it was like to be planning a life and a wedding and everything, I mean, that's all I've ever wanted…And I was starting to think it was never gonna happen with you."_

_"Are we back on this again? Why can't you just be happy with what we've got?" Hyde said as he stood up to face her._

_"Because I'm not Steven," Jackie said as she started to lose her composure, "Okay, look, I need to know that we have a future together…Cant you just give me some kind of sign or just a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe some day we'll get married."_

_"Jackie…I don't know."_

_"That's all you ever say, PLEASE STEVEN, please just say anything besides 'I don't know', anything else." Jackie said as she pleaded with him._

_Hyde looked down at the woman he cared for more than anyone else in the world and said the three words that he knew would break her heart. "I don't know."_

_Jackie looked at him and finally made a decision. "Well then I can't be with you anymore."_

_"Jackie, don't threaten me, okay? It's not gonna work."_

_"I'm not threatening you, Steven, I can't waste anymore of my time on you if it's not gonna happen for us," Jackie said as she waited for him to say something, "Okay, well, at least now I know." Jackie said before she left the basement._

Hyde looked down as he clenched his fist. Finally the anger became to much and ran towards the other version of himself. Hyde screamed as he ran through the other version of himself. "How could I do that to her, what's wrong with me," He screamed as the angel walked over to him. "Steven we need to keep moving."

"I don't want to anymore. This person…he isn't me…He's a monster."

"No he isn't a monster."

"Why not?"

"Would you call yourself a monster?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it? Don't you realize…you could have very well become just like him."

"No…I can't become him."

"And lucky for you…you didn't."

"I…lets go."

"Alright,"

* * *

"Boys you need to calm down." Kitty said as she stood up.  
"No she shouldn't be here. This whole thing is her fault." Eric said as he glared at Jackie.

"Eric Forman you stop that right now."

"No Eric's right. She's the reason Hyde is gone." Kelso said as he stared at the girl he use to love.

"Jackie you were once my goddess and now I don't want to look at you." Fez said as he looked at her.

"Boys!"

"No, Mrs. Forman it's alright, I'll go." Jackie said before she ran out.

Kitty watched her leave then turned her glare on the boys. "What on earth is wrong with the three of you? That girl did not kill Steven. A woman named Samantha Lennon killed him."

Eric sat down and looked at Kitty. "Mom he…"

"No…boys sit down. We need to talk."

* * *

_Hyde walked into the studio and saw Donna standing in front of the stage going over notes. "Hey man is Jackie around?"_

_Donna turned and looked at Hyde. "Hey…yeah but I thought you weren't talking to her," Donna said before she realized what he came to do, "Ohhhh…you're gonna make up with her aren't you? Oh you're gonna tell her that you love her. And your little sunglasses are gonna get all fogged up." Donna joked around as Hyde looked at her. "Jackie there's someone here to see you." Donna said as she smacked Hyde with her clipboard and walked away._

_Hyde turned around as Jackie walked over to him. "Hey…thought maybe we could talk for a minute."_

_Jackie smiled at Hyde. "Is it about my show? Cause it was awesome…Steven I went on and I did great and I did it on my own. I mean I've never been more proud of myself in my entire life. I'm gonna do great on my own. I'm sorry what did you want to talk to me about?" Jackie said as Hyde looked at her._

_Hyde suddenly thought about what he originally came down there to talk to her about and changed his mind. "Well…ummm….I just wanted to say congratulations on your show."_

_Jackie smiled at him. "Thank you."_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Did you see Michael with his pants down?"_

_Hyde paused and looked around. "No, but I don't need a T.V. to see that."_

"He…He did something kind…for her?" Hyde said as he stared in disbelief at this other version of himself.

"It was the most surprising thing he'd done. And it was the kindest. See he always knew that if Jackie wanted she could do well all by herself and in that moment where she said she was proud and that she was going to be fine on her own…he was too proud of her to spring getting back together one her. Mostly because he knew that he couldn't be the man she wanted."

"He couldn't commit to a life with her could he?"

"No he couldn't."

"So that's it. That's how they ended?"

"Not quite…even though that's how it was supposed to end. However a certain foreign friend of yours had other plans."

"Fez?"

"Yes."

"Oh great." Hyde said as they walked out of the studio.

* * *

"He went to get her?" Eric asked as he stared at Kitty in disbelief.

"Yes. He knew how lonely she was and he wanted her to be home with him."

"Why didn't he just tell us that?" Kelso asked.

"You boys know how Steven was. He was so secretive about his feelings."

"Then how did you know mom?"

"A mother always knows."

"Miss Kitty…we have been horribly wrong about everything."

"I know, and now I'm hoping that you boys will change you behavior and forgive Jackie. She didn't mean for this to happen. It's just fate I suppose."

"She shouldn't have left mom." Eric said as he stared at the floor.

"She knows that…and believe me she regrets it."

"I think she should forgive her Forman. I mean she didn't kill him or anything…she just wasn't here."

"Yes Eric she should forgive Jackie otherwise we are being cruel to her."

"I…I just…Forget it…I see what you guys mean and I understand it's just. She hurt someone who is…was like a brother to me. I don't know how to forgive her for that yet."

"I understand Eric. But please just consider it."

Eric nodded then left the room.

"You boys stay out of trouble." Kitty said as she got up and followed Eric.

"I guess we were pretty wrong huh Fez?" Kelso said.

"Yes…very wrong. Poor Hyde…he suffered and we didn't know it."

"Yea that sucks man…Do you wanna go to the hub and play space invaders?"

Fez nodded and they left.

* * *

_"Okay here's what I think…you two were hot for each other when the relationship was secret, forbidden, taboo…but when it was out in the open…the trill was gone, it was no longer taboo….and then you started pushing for commitment and you started pulling away." Fez said as Hyde sat in his chair and Jackie sat on the couch._

_"Hmm." Hyde said as he thought about what Fez had said._

_"So how do we move on from here?"_

_"Move on?...there will be no moving on…your relationship was one of the sickest freakin' things I've ever seen…you're two deeply disturbed individuals and your union…well your union was a blasphemy." Fez said as he walked around the couch._

_"So you're saying, that if we hooked up again…it'd be even wronger then before?"_

_Fez looked at Hyde and nodded as Jackie looked up confused._

_"It can get wronger?" She asked then looked at Hyde. "Well that's kinda hot."_

_Hyde looked over at Jackie then took his sunglasses off. "Fez, I think maybe you should leave the room now." Hyde said as he crossed over to Jackie and laid on top of her and he kissed her._

_"Oh, no-no you two cannot get together." Fez said as he walked towards the stairs. "I cant watch…I'm leaving." He stopped as he got to the stairs and turned around. "Hey who am I kidding…I can watch all night."_

"Fez is seriously messed up man." Hyde said as he turned away from the scene.

"Yes that friend of yours is seriously screwed up. You should see him in the future." The angel cringed as he said this.

"So we got back together again. God didn't she ever get sick of me?"

"She loved you…or rather him. She just couldn't bear to be away from him."

"So she put herself through all that pain and suffering just because she thought maybe he'd change. God that's just…she needed to be hit upside the head."

"Oh she wakes up…very soon actually."

"What?"

"Well I could take you straight to another scene if you'd like."

"What scene?"

"The one where she tells him she's leaving him for a job in Chicago."

"What?"

_"Um, you guys I gotta talk to Steven about something really serious." Jackie said when she came downstairs and found Hyde, Kelso and Fez watching 'I dream of Jennie.'_

_"Ohhh maybe she's pregnant." Kelso said as he slapped his hand down on Fez's._

_"Maybe she cheated on him." Fez said as he threw his hand on Kelso's._

_"Maybe she cheated on him and she's pregnant." Kelso said as he threw his other hand and Fez's._

_Jackie slapped Kelso and walked over to Hyde. "Steven, this T.V. producer called to tell me that he loved my public access show and then he offered me a job at his station in Chicago starting next week."_

_Hyde sat up and looked at Jackie. "Whoa…um you're gonna take a job and move to Chicago?"_

_"No no, not yet, well I wanted to talk to you about it first."_

_"Ohhh, this is serious serious not funny serious we should probably leave." Kelso said as he realized how serious this was._

_"But we wont." Fez said as he looked at Jackie._

_"Steven this is my dream come true, but you are the most important thing in the world to me. So I'm willing to give it all up and stay here with you. But if I do that I need to know that we're gonna get married."_

_"Jackie we just agreed not to talk about our future."_

_"But our future is happening right now…look the station needs an answer by noon on Sunday and I do too."_

_"Well I don't know what to say right now."_

_"I know this is a sensitive moment, but may I offer a word of advice," Kelso said as he walked over to the door. "RUN!" He said as he opened the door. Fez looked around then ran out of it. Hyde and Jackie stared at Kelso who looked back at them and then ran out the door._

"She was willing to give up her dream. Her god damn dream to be with me! And I just sat there like an idiot staring at her."

"Yes I suppose that's what happened."

"This is so stupid. I cant stand it. What happens next do I do the usually and say I don't know and she leaves."

"Well actually you got drunk and she thought you were going to stand up so she left anyway."

"Great."

"Yeah well that's what happened."

"What happened after that?"

"Well you went to Chicago."

"Really now…so I did something right for a change."

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Jackie walked into her hotel room, exhausted from the events of the day. She decided that a nice shower and a nap sounded like the two most wonderful things ever. So she set the letters that she'd grabbed before she left the Forman's down on the bed and went into the bathroom. Once she was done showering she lay down in the bed but couldn't sleep. "Fine I'll read another one. There are you happy Steven." Jackie said as she sat up and grabbed the stack. She opted to read one from the middle since she figured the first ones would probably be just like the first one.

**_-Jackie_**

**_I don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't know how much longer I can live in this town without you in it. I don't know how much longer I can live without you. I know I sound like Forman right now but…damn it that's how I feel. You had no right to leave Jackie. No right what so ever. I understand that we were broken up but you broke up with me for a stupid reason. Yea I said it a stupid reason. I don't care that we weren't from the same social status or that your parents just wouldn't approve. All I cared about was you Jackie. But you couldn't see that. Instead all you saw was the lifestyle you had grown accustomed to going down the drain. I guess you really were just a spoiled brat like everyone said you were. I thought you'd changed but I guess I was wrong. I'm done missing you Jackie. I'm done pinning over you. I'm moving on and I'm forgetting about you since you clearly forgot about me. Good bye Jackie._**

**_-Steven_**

Jackie looked down at the letter and felt like she should have been crying but the tears wouldn't come. She just stared at the letter feeling the anger from him words as she reread them over and over again. She understood where he was coming from though. She'd hurt him really bad and she was too selfish and stubborn to really see it. It wasn't until she got to Florida that she realized how big a mistake it had been. She'd left him…the only man she truly loved…because she was scared that she'd get her heart broken. Jackie laid the letter back down and closed her eyes as she let sleep take a hold of her. "I'm sorry Steven." She said before sleep finally took over her.

* * *

_Hyde knocked the hotel door and opened it when he heard Jackie said come in. "Hey."_

_Jackie looked and was shocked to see Hyde. "Steven, what um…what are you doing here?"_

_"Uh nothing…had some free time thought I'd check out Chicago. How's it goin?"_

_"Um…good…Hey do you maybe wanna go take a walk maybe get something to eat?"_

_"Jackie I checked no one could see us doing it from the parking…lotttttttt!" Kelso said as he came in, in a towel, and threw the ice when he saw Hyde._

_Hyde and Kelso continued to stare at each other until Hyde finally said something. "You're dead." Hyde said as he chased after Kelso and only managed to grab his towel._

_"I'm nude." Kelso yelled from the parking lot as Hyde turned around and looked at Jackie before he took off._

"So…that's how it ends huh?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"She ends up with Kelso in the end any way."

"Not exactly,"

"What? Don't tell me we try again?"

"No like I said earlier that's how it ends."

"So what happens?"

"Before we get to that I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you remember the night of the accident?"

"Most of its hazy but yea I guess."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember the car…and I remember hitting it but that's about it."

"You don't remember what you were thinking about before the accident?"

"No…wait…I was…I was thinking about…"

"Jackie."

"Yeah…I was thinking about everything that went wrong and I started thinking about what she said and how much it hurt."

"And…"

"And I started to wonder why I was going to get someone who obviously didn't want to be with me."

"Then you saw the car."

"Wait…I did…and I…oh that's…that's why I hit it."

"You remember now do you?"

"I hit the car on purpose…I was so upset about Jackie and I thought that even if I went to get her…I would still end up losing her. I just…that car…I saw it and I thought I'll never be happy."

"And you hit it."

"But then that means I committed suicide. Shouldn't I be in hell or something?"

"Not everyone who commits suicide goes to hell Steven. Some of them get a second chance."

"Really…doesn't that go against everything that the world believes in?"

"Yes, but we didn't set those rules…the followers did."

"Oh…I guess I see what happened."

"Do you remember the woman who hit you?"

"I remember that she was blonde but that was about it."

"Oh…well then I guess you're in for the shock of your life."

"What?"

The angel smiled the walked through another door. "Hey wait what the hell were you just talking about?" Hyde said as he chased him through the door.

* * *


	5. Sometimes We Learn Enough

**Authors Note: So sorry this has taken so long. Some really wonderful things have happened to me (you wanna know just ask) and they've kinda put a damper in writting sad depressing stories. But dont worry I'm still writing. In fact the next two chapters are done and those might just be up tonight or tomorrow depending on if we get this really bad snow storm they say is coming. Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad so many of you are liking this story. We're coming to the end and though it might seem weird where i'm going just bare with me. Okay so here is chapter five in all it's glory. Enjoy and as always review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Sometimes We Learn Enough

Jackie slowly raised her fist up to knock, but quickly pulled it back down. "What am I doing?" She said before she quickly turned around.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?"

Jackie turned around and saw Donna. "Oh hey…I uh well."

"Jackie."

"I came to see you actually. I wanted to talk."

Donna looked at Jackie for a moment then let her other woman in. Jackie quietly entered the house and went to the table.

"Have a seat. Do you want a pop?" Jackie nodded and sat down.

Donna grabbed two cokes then joined her friend at the table. "So…"

"I'm sorry I just showed up like this."

"Hey it's okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"This." Jackie said as she set the very last letter from Hyde on the table.

"What?" Donna said as she stared at it.

"It's the last one. Have you read it?"

"No, he never let me." Jackie nodded then opened it up.

_**-Jackie**_

**_This is the last letter I'm going to be writing you, because I've decided to come and get you. Today Mrs. Forman, well I call her mom now, showed the letters you've been writing to her and…Jackie I love you too. God I sound like Forman, but I don't really care. You mean everything to me Jackie and nothing is ever going to change that. Anyway I'm driving down starting today on the anniversary of the day you left. 2 years Jackie…I never want to go that long without you ever again. I just hope you'll be happy to see me. Oh and I tried to tell the guys that I was leaving, but…I couldn't get a word in. Well I'll see you later Jackie._**

_**-Steven**_

Donna looked down as Jackie stared at her. "I don't know what to make of it except it cements what Mrs. Forman told me."

"She knew?"

"Yeah, she knew everything."

"He tried…he called that night, but we were so busy."

"I want to believe that I didn't kill him, but if I hadn't left."

"Jackie, listen yes you leaving hurt Hyde and I blame a lot of what he went through on you, but I can't blame his death on you."

"You can't?"

"No, you didn't kill him Jackie. I know that now."

"Oh Donna, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how horrible I was, to you and to him. I'm so sorry."

Donna scooted over and pulled Jackie to her as they cried together.

* * *

"_So anyway Forman, ramble on, keep on keeping on, most of all my friend, rock on." Hyde said into the recorder that Kitty was holding up. _

"_You know, I never used to understand that hippie-jargon, but ever since my 'bathroom- experiment', I'm cool man!" Kitty said as Jackie walked in, "Oh, let me just give you two some privacy." She said as she got up and walked away._

"_Hey." Jackie said as she sat down beside Hyde._

"_Hey."_

"_Steven I am so sorry about what happened in Chicago. I was alone and I thought I lost you."_

"_Yeah well, I can see why you thought that."_

"_Look why didn't you tell me sooner you wanted to get married?"_

"_Because I wasn't sure I wanted to. And now that I've thought about it, I'm right, I'm not ready to be married yet."_

"_Yet...oh okay." Jackie said as the doorbell rang. _

_Kitty got up and answered the door. "Hi, I'm looking for…" Sam said as she looked over and saw Hyde. She quickly ran over to him. "Hyde! Hey baby."_

_Hyde looked up at the blonde woman completely confused as to why she was there. "Hey…Sam."_

"_Who the hell is that?" Jackie said._

"_This is Sam. She's a st…exotic dancer I met in Vegas. I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"_

"_You don't remember? We got married."_

"_Oh my god!" Jackie yelled as she got up and ran off._

"_What?" Hyde said as he stared at Sam._

Hyde fell to his knees as he stared at the blonde stripper who looked at his other self with a huge smile on her face. "I …I hit the woman I married."

"Yes." The angel said as he watched Hyde.

"I…god you gotta love irony."

"Yeah,"

"Did I kill her?"

"No, she made it, however she's being accused of killing you."

"No! She didn't kill me; I'm the one who hit her."

"They don't know that."

"Ah," Hyde said as he walked around, "So this is the end?"

"I suppose yes."

"I…Can I ask you why?"

"Because of the wish."

"No…why me?"

The angel smiled then walked over to Hyde and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'll show you."

Instantly Hyde was hit with images of his childhood. Memories he'd forgotten of people he'd long since lost. Then the memories changed to ones of his friends and finally Jackie. Once it was all over Hyde understood.

"You're special Steven. Now go make something of yourself." The angel said as he led Hyde to the door.

"What?" Hyde said as the angel pushed him out the door.

* * *

Jackie quietly sat in Hyde's old chair as she stared at the blank TV screen. Eric came down and stopped when he saw Jackie. "Jackie."

Jackie snapped out of her daze and quickly got up. "I'm sorry Eric, I'll go."

"No it's okay." Eric said as he came down.

"Are you sure?"

Eric nodded then sat on the couch. Jackie quietly took her seat again. The two sat in silence until Eric finally said something.

"He really loved you," Jackie looked at Eric, "He never said it, but I could tell."

"I loved him too…I'm sorry Eric."

Eric stood up and walked over to her. "Stand up."

Jackie stood up and Eric pulled her into an awkward hug. "You didn't kill him. I know that. I'm sorry for blaming you."

Jackie hugged him tighter. "You're a good brother Eric and a wonderful friend."

Eric pulled back and smiled at her. "Thanks Jackie."

Jackie nodded before he left and she lay down on the couch. "I love you Steven." She whispered as she fell asleep.


	6. While You Sleep: Jackie

**Authors Note: I know that this is not a long chapter. And there is a reason for it. You'll figure it out once it's done. Anyways I'm trying to decide just how long I want this to go. Maybe i'll rewrite a few of the old episodes that Hyde saw in the dream walk thing...maybe i'll just stop and end it wherever i end it. I guess that all depends on what you guys think of the next two chapters. So here is one of two that I'll be posting today. This is Jackie's version of Chapter Six. Enjoy and as always Review.**

* * *

Chapter Six: While You Sleep: Jackie

**-RING-**

Jackie quickly reached over and clicked off the alarm then pulled her arm back under the comforter. The room was quiet for a few minutes until Jackie shot up.

"What the hell?" Jackie looked around and realized she was in her old room. She got up and looked around, taking everything in.

"Wait," Jackie said as she stood in the middle of the room, "Mom sold the house when I moved down to Florida with her."

Jackie quickly ran across the hall to her bathroom and screamed as she looked in the mirror. "What's going on? I look like I'm 17 again."

Jackie nearly fainted as her maid walked in.

"Miss Burkhart is everything alright?"

Jackie turned around and instantly recognized her. "Oh Rosie it's a miracle."

"Uh Miss Burkhart,"

"Rosie what year is it?"

"1978 my dear,"

"Oh my god," Jackie said before she ran back to her room.

Once she was inside she quickly got dressed so she could go see what was going on.

* * *

**-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-**

"What!" Bob yelled as he opened the door.

"Hi Bob. Is Donna up?" Jackie said as she let herself in.

Bob looked at her and rubbed his eyes as he tried to sort out what was going on.

"No she's still in bed. Jackie it's really early what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Donna it's really important." Jackie said as she started to leave the kitchen. Before she left she turned around and smiled at Bob. "You're a great father, Mr. P, don't change okay?" She said before she turned around and walked out.

Bob watched her go then smiled. "I always liked that girl no matter how crazy she seemed."

Jackie quietly walked into Donna's room and felt like she's suddenly stepped into a time capsule and laughed a little bit. Jackie walked over to Donna's bed and tapped on the other girl's shoulder. "Donna wake up."

Donna rolled over and looked at Jackie then at her clock, then back at Jackie. "Jackie it's 7 in the morning on a SATURDAY what are you doing here?"

"I need you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk you lumberjack."

Donna pushed the comforter off of her and sat up. "Fine I'm up. What do you want midget?"

"Thank you Donna. Listen I need you to tell me what happened yesterday."

"Why?"

"I just need you to okay."

"Okay…well yesterday Annette showed up and Eric's grandfather died."

"Oh that's right."

"Jackie what is this all about?"

"Donna I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Jackie paused and thought seriously about telling her but decided against it. "Never mind."

"No what?"

"It's nothing…I just wanted to tell you that…I need a ride to the funeral."

"Why don't you ride with Hyde?"

For the first time since she'd fall asleep Jackie thought about Steven. "Steven?"

"Yeah…Hyde…your boyfriend…are you sure you're okay Jackie?"

"Me…oh yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Jackie said before she left the room.

"Weird." Donna said before she lay back down and fell asleep again.

* * *

Jackie walked out of Donna's house and over into the Forman's driveway as she stared at the house that seemed so different then the one she'd fallen asleep in the night before. She looked around and noticed the Camino down by the curb and decided to go check out the car before she went inside. She had no idea what she was going to say to Steven…all she knew was that he was here in this world and he was alive. "I won't let you go again Steven." Jackie said as she looked up towards the house as she sat on the car. "I'm never going to hurt you like that again." After sitting on the car for a few minutes she decided to go inside. She quietly walked down the back stairs and into the basement. However once she was inside she wasn't completely prepared for the sight that met her. There, standing in the middle of the basement, was Steven.

"Steven?" Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes.


	7. While You Sleep: Hyde

**Authors Note: Here's the last of the two. Hope you enjoy. And now do you get it. Had to have two chapters for it to make sense. Thanks for reading. And as always review.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: While You Sleep: Hyde

"No!" Hyde said as he sat up on his bed. After clutching his heart for a few seconds Hyde looked around and realized that he was back in the basement. "What the hell is going on?" He said as he looked around. Everything looked familiar and yet strange at the same time. He couldn't quite place it but he knew something was off. "What am I doing here? I died…didn't I?" He said as he stood up only to fall right back down.

"Hey what gives?" He said as he rubbed his legs to try to get some feeling back into them. After a few minutes he tried standing again and after a slight stumble, he was able to move around the room again. "Weird." He said as he reached for his jeans and pulled them on. After fishing around his room he found his favorite zeppelin shirt and pulled it over his head. "Time to go figure out what's going on," He said as he walked out of his room.

* * *

Hyde walked upstairs and saw Red sitting at the table with Eric. "Hey guys."

"Good morning Steven."

"Hey man." Eric said never once looking up.

"What's going on?"

"Mom is in her room so I don't think we're having breakfast today."

"Oh."

Red stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. "I'll be upstairs."

Hyde sat down beside Eric as he watched his friend. "What's going on man?"

"It's weird…I mean I found him."

'Oh his grandfather…shit this is the day after he died.' Hyde thought as he looked at Eric. "Hey man I know it's gotta suck, but he's better off now…ya know?"

Eric looked up at Hyde. "Who are you and what have you done with Hyde?"

"Never mind man. What's going on today?"

"Oh um mom is planning the funeral and I think it's tomorrow or the day after."

"Okay…you okay man?"

"I'm fine…just a little freaked out. Kind of like when I found my grandma."

"Yeah, man that blows. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay." Eric said before Hyde went downstairs.

* * *

Hyde walked into his room and began really looking around. "1978…how the hell am I back in 1978?" He said as he rummaged through a few things trying to find stuff that he had lost in his time.

"Steven."

Hyde turned around and saw the Angel who had guided him through his afterlife.

"What are you doing here? No wait…what am I doing here?"

"You wanted a second chance right?"

"Yeah, but why here…why did you send me back to this time?"

"This is where it all changes. This is where once decision can change everything."

"You mean the whole either I dump her or I don't thing?"

"Yes. Steven we've sent you back here to change your future. Because the future you lived in and the one you saw, those were not meant for you."

"What?"

"The future you are meant for…you have to make now. You have to make smart decisions with your heart and it will lead you to the truth."

"I made decisions with my heart in my future…Jackie is the one who didn't. What's to say she won't just make the same mistake again?"

"Steven you have to be the one to make sure she doesn't do that. Jackie needs you in her life, and you need her in yours. Your souls are bound together for all eternity….now we've spent a long time watching you two walk circles around each other and we even watched you two lie about your feelings for one another. Now it is time to be truthful and admit everything you've been keeping inside."

"So you want me to admit to Jackie that I love her and not do what the asshole me or the idiot future me did?"

"Pretty much,"

"Okay,"

"And Steven,"

"Yeah,"

"You don't always have to be so mysterious." The Angel said before he disappeared.

* * *

Hyde looked around the room and decided to go get a Popsicle and watch the price is right. However as soon as he walked over to the freezer the basement door opened and Jackie walked through the door.

"Steven?"

Hyde watched as tears began to fill her eyes and he knew…this Jackie wasn't the Jackie from 1978…this Jackie was his Jackie….the one he'd fallen in love with…the one he'd lost. "Doll?"


	8. Why'd We Stop Again?

**Authors Note: I'm still alive! I swear! LOL So yeah sorry about the delay i had a slight writer's block on this chapter cuz i wasnt sure where i wanted things to go from here...well how to get them there i suppose and after man failed attempts i came up with this. I also started the Epilogue which is gonna be done like tonight because i love it. So anyways enjoy and as always review please! Cuz it only takes a second and i'll love you forever if you do.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Why'd We Stop Again?

"Steven?" Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Doll," Hyde said as he abandoned his original mission.

"Oh Steven," Jackie said as she smiled at him.

Suddenly Hyde was in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "You're Jackie right? I mean the Jackie from 1980."

Jackie nodded and hugged him tighter. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Me too Jacks."

Jackie pulled away and looked up at him. "Steven, not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but what happened? Why are we in 1978?"

Hyde guided Jackie to the couch as they sat down together.

"I made a wish."

"Oh yeah Donna told me about that."

"Well that wish…Jackie it came true."

"What? Why?"

"Jackie the most incredible thing happened to me. After I died an Angel took me through this other life, my other life."

"What?"

"Yeah and he showed me all these…well really bad stuff…and then he told me something."

"What?"

Hyde took Jackie's hands in his as he stared into her mix matched eyes. "That…you're my soul mate Jackie."

"He said we're…"

"Yeah…and he said we're meant for something greater. Jackie…I love you."

Jackie quickly closed the gap between them as she crushed her lips to his. When they broke apart Jackie smiled at Hyde. "I love you too Steven…I should have said that before."

Hyde smiled then looked around. "Did you that the whole get off my boyfriend thing determines how the rest of our relationship goes?"

"What?"

"In our world I let you decide and you left, and in that other world that I was show, I broke up with you and yet you came back anyway and instead of just ripping my head off you told me you loved me."

"Oh…that makes sense…I guess…so how'd it go in that world…were we happy?"

"I married a stripper."

"Oh…well whoever decided that outcome was on dope."

Hyde laughed then looked at her for a few minutes. "Why'd you go Jackie?"

"I…I hurt the man I loved and I couldn't take it back. But I didn't mean it Steven. I love you and I don't care about all that other stuff. I only care about you…you're the most important thing in the world to me."

Hyde laughed a little as he remembered that same phrase coming from her in that other life. "I know Jackie…I read the letters."

"I read yours too."

"Donna found'em?"

"Yeah…she did."

"Were they any good?"

"Steven!"

"Sorry…Jackie there's something you should know."

"What?" Jackie said as she looked at him.

Hyde looked into her eyes as he prepared himself to tell her about how he died, but he noticed something. The sparkle in her eyes, the very one he'd seen die out when that stripper walked in, it was back and he made the decision then and there, to always keep that sparkle in her eyes…even if it meant not telling her about how he died. "I never letting you go again."

Jackie kissed him on the cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. "Same here puddin pop."

* * *

"Hey you're okay right?" Donna asked as Jackie and Hyde walked into the kitchen.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine." Jackie said as she sat next to the red head.

"Hey Donna," Hyde said as he sat next to Jackie.

"Huh?"

"Don't ever dye your hair blonde."

"What?" Jackie laughed as Eric smiled at his fiancé.

"Hey I wouldn't mind blonde…I really want to know if they have more fun or not."

"Shut up dill hole." Donna said as Eric smiled at Hyde.

Kitty walked in as Jackie stood up. "Oh Mrs. Forman are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kitty smiled at Jackie then pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey thank you."

Jackie hugged the older woman back. "No thank you Mrs. Forman."

Kitty pulled away from Jackie and went over to Hyde. "Oh Steven,"

Hyde stood up and was immediately pulled into Kitty's arms. "Mrs. Forman, are you sure you're okay?"

Kitty pulled back and smiled at Hyde. "Oh Steven call me mom and everything's alright." She said as she smiled.

"Do you need any help planning the funeral?" Donna asked as Kitty smiled at her.

"Oh no dear, Red is helping me, but thank you."

"Oh Kitty you're not cooking for it are you?" Kitty's mom asked as she walked in.

"Of course I am mom."

"Oh…well that's nice." She said before she walked out.

"Mom do you want me to keep Grandma company?" Eric asked hoping to stop a break down.

"No honey that's alright. You just go hang out with Donna."

"Okay." Eric said as he got up and kissed his mother's cheek then walked out.

Kitty began going through her recipe book as Jackie and Hyde sat back down.

"That was weird." Jackie whispered.

"I know. She acted like she hadn't seen me in weeks." Hyde whispered back.

"She…Steven in my world…well the future Kitty was the only one on my side. She told me everything that had happened after I left."

"Really?"

"You don't think?"

"No she can't be…can she?"

"Well we're here so I'm assuming anything's possible."

"Let's not jump to conclusions okay. Just act normal about it."

"Alright." Jackie said as Kitty sat down.

"Okay you two downstairs. I've got a lot to do and you're in the way."

Jackie and Hyde quickly got up and went downstairs.

* * *

"Okay so we're in agreement here…Jeannie is better than Samantha." Eric said as they sat in the basement watching 'I dream of Jeannie'.

"Yeah," they all muttered in agreement.

"Why do I feel so weird?"

"Gross Fez that's disgusting." Jackie said from her spot on Hyde's lap.

"No one wants to know that." Eric said from his spot on the couch next to Donna.

"No not that weird. I meant weird like I've already done this." Fez said from his spot on the couch next to Donna.

Jackie and Hyde smiled as everyone else tried to figure out why Fez was feeling like this.

* * *

A couple days later everyone was at the Forman house walking around offering their sympathy and enjoying the good company of friends and loved ones. Kitty was walking around the living room talking and thanking people for their condolences when Jackie came up to her. "Mrs. Forman," Jackie said as she came up behind the older woman, "how are you holding up?"

Kitty smiled at the girl. "I'm alright Jackie. You kids have been a wonderful help today."

"We wanted to help you because we're very thankful for everything you've done for us."

"Oh you guys are good kids." Kitty said before she hugged Jackie then walked away. Donna slowly walked up to Jackie with a smile on her face. "Are you being nice Jackie?"

"I'm always nice you lumberjack." Jackie said as Donna laughed and they walked into the living room. Jackie looked at Kelso and Annette who were making out and remembered what had happened once before then looked over at Hyde who was talking with Fez, who just happened to have his arm on Hyde. She smiled as an idea popped into her mind. She walked over to Fez and glared at him. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hyde laughed and pulled Jackie to him and smiled at her.

"Everything's different now Steven." Jackie said as Fez walked away.

"Yeah…are you scared?"

"Nope…wanna know why?" Hyde nodded. "Because I have you." Hyde leaned down and kissed her before they turned their attention to Eric who was yelling at Kelso and Annette.  
"But I love her man!" Kelso yelled as Annette got up and walked out.

"No you don't." Donna said.

"I love parts of her." Everyone laughed as Kelso got up and chased after Annette.


	9. Epilogue: Well, Well, Well

**Authors Note: So I guess this is the part where I say thank you. But i'm gonna save that for the end. So for now i'll tell you a little secret that i've already told two others. Kitty in the 1978 version is the same woman who helped Jackie in 1980. See I wanted Kitty to be Jackie's guardian angel. And when i thought about just saying that it sounded stupid but ne ways she is and she does remember what happened. So yeah. Here's the epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue: Well, Well, Well…. 

"Shut up stupid head!" A loud pitched scream ran through the air as he tried to ignore it.

"_How on earth can you just sit there and ignore that?_" He looked up and smiled. "_Stop smiling and go tell her to quiet down._"

He sighed and got up. "**Yes dear**." He walked into the room and saw the little girl standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed across her chest. He kneeled down and looked at her. "**Okay what's the matter Dalila?**"

"She took my toy and called me a stupid head."

He turned and looked at the other little girl. "**Betsy did you take your cousin's toy?**" Betsy nodded as he looked at her. "**Why?**"

"Because she wouldn't share and momma always told me that it's good to share."

"**Dalila, why wouldn't you share?**"

"Because it was my turn."

He took the toy from Betsy then stood up. "**Well I guess that means no one gets the toy.**"

"But Daddy," Dalila said as she grabbed her father's leg.

"**Are you going to share?**" He asked as he looked down at his little girl. The two girls nodded and he gave it back to them.

"Thanks Daddy."

"**Now please be good and no more yelling, you know how your mother gets about that.**"

Dalila nodded as he left the room and went back to the couch.

"_Is everything taken care of?_"

"**Yep, we had a little sharing trouble, but alls well now.**"

"_Good._" She said as she curled up next to her husband. "_I love you_ **_Steven_**."

"**I love you too _Doll_**"

* * *

"Hey look who finally showed up." Eric said as Hyde walked in with Jackie and Dalila in tow. 

"Ha you're funny Forman." Hyde said as he set Dalila down.

Donna walked over to Jackie and hugged her. "Man you look tired…how much longer?"

"Oh about 2 months, I'm telling you I loved being pregnant with Dalila, but this one is just a pain." Jackie said as she pulled away from the taller woman.

"I know how you feel. When I got pregnant with Maria I thought I was going to die."

"Worst 9 months of my life." Eric said as Donna smacked him.

"We're hitting Eric…awesome…some things never change around here." Kelso said as he walked in from the living room.

"Hey man we're not always hitting me." Eric said as Hyde walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah but you have to admit we do it a lot." Everyone laughed as Brooke walked in with Betsy and little baby Aaron. "Michael you could have told me that Jackie was here." She said as she walked over to Jackie and hugged her.

"I just found out babe I'm sorry."

"Daddy can I go and play with Dalila now?" Betsy said as she pulled on her father's leg.

"Yeah sure have fun." Kelso said as the two girls ran off.

"Man 5 year olds sure do have a lot of energy." Eric said as his parents walked in.

"Oh god don't you people ever go home?" Red said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"And leave you and mom all alone? Nope." Eric said as Hyde laughed.

Kitty walked over and handed baby Maria over to Donna. "Nick is playing with Dalila and Betsy. Oh Jackie, Steven you made it." Kitty walked over to Jackie and pulled her into a hug. "Oh let me guess…2 months left."

"How'd you know?"

"The look on your face, when I was pregnant with Eric I wanted to get it over with as soon as it happened."

"That's how I feel."

"It'll pass dear." Kitty said as she hugged Hyde. "It's good to see you Steven."

"It's good to see you too mom." Hyde said as he smiled at Kitty.

"Is everyone ready to party?"

"FEZ!" Kelso yelled as the other man walked in the back door. Kelso pulled Fez into a hug. "God it's been so long."

"Too long my friend. Oh and I have a surprise for you all." Fez said as he opened the door and Laurie walked in.

"Oh my god Laurie?" Kitty said as she looked at her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home and I'm pregnant!"

Red got up and looked back and forth between Laurie and Fez. "Did you do this?"

Fez nodded then backed up. Red looked between them again then sat back down. "Dumb asses."

Fez sighed in relief then smiled at everyone else.

"I still can't believe you crazy kids made it work." Eric said as Hyde agreed.

"Well I'm not going to say it's been easy, but…aye it's been wonderful." Fez said as he pulled Laurie to him.

"Jackie I didn't know you were pregnant again." Laurie said as she looked at the other woman.

"Well you never come around." Jackie said as she looked at the blonde.

"Isn't it great?"

"Ah whatever Laurie."

"Ah I see something's just never change." Eric said as Hyde nodded then sat next to Jackie.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been 7 years since we graduated." Donna said from her spot on the couch next to Eric. 

"I know it feel like just yesterday Hyde was telling us that he got Jackie knocked up." Kelso said as Hyde frogged him. "WHAT THE HELL HYDE!"

"What can I say I missed ya man." Hyde said as Kelso smiled at him.

"God that was a crazy year, First Kelso got Brooke knocked up at the molly hatchet concert then two weeks later you got Jackie knocked up at the Zeppelin concert…which I still hate you for by the way." Eric said as he glared at Hyde.

"Man you should have had Donna snake the tickets for you…oh wait you were in Madison…TOO BAD!" Hyde said as Jackie smiled.

"Burn Eric." Jackie said.

"Okay the greatest memory has to be your wedding." Kelso said as he pointed to Jackie and Hyde.

"What about it?" Hyde said as he looked at Kelso. "And choose your words carefully my friend because you really don't want an angry pregnant lady after you."

Kelso nodded and thought about what he was going to say. "I guess it was the fact that you got married in the first place Hyde because I never thought it was going to happen."

Hyde looked at his wife and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Neither did I, I mean I always thought I'd end up a bachelor for life or just living with some girl with a bunch of illegitimate children…but somehow I ended up with her."

"And I've done nothing but make your life wonderful, haven't I Steven?" Jackie said as she smiled at her husband.

"Of course doll."

"Yeah you helped Hyde find his real daddy." Fez said from his spot on the floor between Laurie's legs.

"Oh yeah how is WB?" Donna asked.

"He's good…he's giving me complete control of grooves…well the point place and Kenosha stores at least." Hyde said.

"Oh man that's awesome Hyde." Eric said.

"Yeah well it means a little more money and we could really use that. Because at this rate I don't think Jackie and I will be able to stop at two kids."

Jackie smacked Hyde's chest as every laughed at them.

"I can't believe our lives have changed this much. I mean it seems like we're supposed to be doing something instead of what we're doing right now." Eric said.

"What do you mean Forman?"

"I don't know sometimes I feel like this life is like too perfect and that we weren't meant for it, you know?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean man, but this life it's too good to let those thoughts get in the way."

Eric nodded as everyone else agreed.

* * *

Jackie closed the front door as Hyde walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to go tuck her in." Jackie nodded as Hyde took Dalila up to her room. She walked upstairs and went into their bedroom and changed for bed. She was about to go lay down when she saw a box at the bottom of her closet. She carefully pulled it out and set it on the bed. Inside there were lots of things from her teenage years and something's from the first year of her marriage to Hyde. She laughed when she saw the positive pregnancy test in a little baggie. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. 

**_1979- Hyde's Bedroom_**

"_Steven!" Jackie said as she walked into his room only to find it empty. She sighed as she sat on the cot and decided to wait until he showed up. After a few minutes she decided to lie down and eventually she fell asleep. _

_Hyde walked into his room and quickly noticed the presence of a small brunette girl in his bed. He wasn't sure if waking her up was the best idea but he wasn't supposed to see her today…something about girls' night…and he was curious as to why she was there._

"_Jackie…doll wake up." Hyde said as he touched her shoulder._

"_Steven." Jackie said as she opened her eyes._

"_Hey doll."_

"_Hi."_

"_What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you today."_

"_Oh…" Jackie said as she sat up, "I um I needed to talk to you."_

_Hyde sat next to her as she looked down. "Okay what did you need to talk to me about?"_

"_Um…it's…"_

_Hyde turned Jackie's head towards him and looked into her eyes. "It's alright Jackie. You can tell me anything."_

"_Well…yes I know that Steven it's just…oh I don't know how to tell you this."_

"_Well do you want me guess?"_

"_Guess? Sure go ahead guess."_

"_Alright…umm did you get a new job?" Jackie shook her head._

"_Did your mom come back?" Again he was given a no._

"_Okay…did you find out you're not graduating?"_

"_Steven!"_

"_Okay that's a no…You aren't dumping me are you?"_

"_Of course not Steven, I would never do that."_

"_Then…um…okay I'm sure it's not this but…are…are you…pregnant?"_

_Jackie looked down as Hyde waited for her no. When he didn't get it the shock began to set in. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I went to the doctor this morning…I took a test 2 days ago and it came out positive."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was afraid."_

"_That I'd leave?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Jackie, listen to me. I might be scared as hell right now and I might not be entirely sure if I can do this but I promise you I will never abandon you. You've got me babe…and I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Oh Steven," Jackie said as she threw her arms around Hyde. "I was so afraid that you'd resent me or something."_

"_Nope…I mean come on we might be good at this. It might be fun."_

"_Yeah it might be…so you're happy?"_

"_Yeah Jackie…I'm happy."_

"_Oh good because I am too, I'm going to be a mom Steven."_

"_I'm going to be a dad. Wow that was weird."_

_Jackie laughed and leaned over and kissed Steven. "I love you Steven J. Hyde."_

"_I love you too Jacquelyn Beulah Burkhart." Hyde said as Jackie smacked him._

**1984- Present/Jackie and Hyde's Bedroom**

"What are you looking at?" Hyde said as he walked in and sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Oh just stuff from the past." Jackie said as Hyde pulled out the picture of them at his junior prom

"I can't believe you still have this."

"You know Steven…I liked you even then."

Hyde looked at her. "You did?"

"Of course I mean you did take me to the prom when no one else would which was very sweet of you."

"You were crying Jackie what else was I supposed to do."

"Admit it you liked me back then."

"No never…the price is too high."

"Steven…….." Jackie said as she drew out his name.

"Fine…I liked you back then."

"HA!"

"Whatever."

"Awe baby I love you."

"Whatever." Hyde said as he got up and got changed.  
Jackie smiled as she put the box back then got into bed with Hyde. Hyde pulled Jackie close him and buried his face in her hair. "I love you too Jackie."

"I know you do Steven."

"Can you believe we've gotten to this point?"

"It's hard to believe it sometimes. I mean we had to go through that other life to get to here."

"It's almost like a dream."

"A dream you don't want to remember."

"Yeah….so Jackie do you like how your life has turned out?"

"Yeah Steven…I do. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Right back at you doll." Hyde said as he hugged his wife and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay...Thank you guys. Really thank you so much for everything and for you many reviews and praises as i walked you down this complicated and sometimes annoying path. **

Zenkindoflove  
2007-01-08  
ch 1, replyYeah, that was sad as fuck. Good job.

I wonder what she did to make everyone so mad, and I wonder how he died. -**That is the first review i recieved for this story so i want to personally thank Zenkindoflove for always supporting me because i swear you, Casper1990, luvcali, kmacat, Chrissy, Etfated, and Bloodylyra have been there since this started. So thank you guys. Thank you for your constant reviews and guidance. Thank you Casper1990 for letting me bounce ideas of you, and for always being there with a great review. **

** You guys are just plain wonderful and I dont know how to thank any of you. So i'll leave you with that and I'll leave you with this little thing that is the bases of my next story that's already in the works.**

**"When Hyde is on the streets he'll have to turn to me and as I care for him and buy him stuff, his love for me will grow." Just keep that in mind okay. Cuz that's where we're goin. Oh and the title of my next little fanfic...'Reefer Madness Continues,". Thanks again guys! See ya then!  
**


End file.
